


well color me murderous

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: The Dark In Us [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Eren Yeager, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Psychopaths In Love, don't mess with armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: The man goes after Armin and that is his first mistake.





	well color me murderous

**Author's Note:**

> sort of goes along with the verse from The Dark in Us. It's more a spinoff of a spinoff using the same characters

The man goes after Armin and that is his first mistake. Slight and soft Armin often attracted those that thought they could use him to get to Eren. A chink in the armor, a weak link. Somehow they always seemed so surprised when the docile lamb turned into a snake.

Eren was no fool. He knew what weakness was and that Armin was one of them. He also knew that weakness could not be tolerated, and so, they had trained. Sparring with hands, with blades, with guns. The blonde had learned more than just self defense. He had learned to kill. To stay by Eren’s side and protect him from himself, the blonde had said. Armin was one of three allowed to speak to him that way. One of them being the man’s second mistake.

Armin had three people that were fiercely protective of him.

The first, was Eren. Childhood friend’s Eren had dragged Armin into his terrible life and caused the blonde to get his hands bloodied. Armin had stuck by him, even when faced with Eren at his most monstrous, and for that Eren would always owe him.

The second, was Mikasa. Another childhood friend and Eren’s surrogate sister. She had followed them both headfirst into this life, her fate sealed when she had sworn to stay by Eren’s side as he took up the family business.

The third… was something else. Small and swift Levi had barreled into Eren’s life like a hurricane. With a rage that seemed to swallow him whole when backed into a corner Levi was about as safe as a cobra poised to strike.

Eren had found him, covered in blood with his own men strewn about, broken like dolls. He had been hired as a guard dog for someone Eren had sought to kill, and had stepped aside when realizing who had come after his charge as Eren later found out, only defending himself when provoked.

Staring at him, unconscious due to a sedative and still splattered in blood in one of Eren’s cells, Eren had considered killing him. Had thrown away that plan as soon as Levi had opened his eyes, cold and knowing his death even as he had silently dared Eren to get close enough to do it. In the end Eren had offered him work instead, going so far as to rescue those friends he held so dearly. They’d been living terribly. Eren had wrinkled his nose at their accommodations, directing them to a shower and some food immediately. Levi had been far more willing then.

He was Eren’s favorite pet--his only pet--and he had grown quite attached to Armin. Attracted to the man’s sharp intellect and soft appearance Levi had found him an adequate companion. He’d taught Armin how to take apart a gun in thirty seconds and how to put it back together just as fast. He’d given the blonde his first holster, and shown him how to use his own weight to propel his leg hard enough to break skulls. He’d mapped out what parts of the underground Armin was still foggy on and taught him how to use them to slip away from any attackers. He’d taken on almost a father figure at this point, and touching Armin meant death as far as Levi was concerned.

He was quite the magnificent attack dog.

“Do you want to do the honors, pet?” Eren murmured, low in Levi’s ear but loud enough for the man cowering at their feet to hear. He liked the whimpers of fear escaping his gagged mouth.

“Nothing would please me more,” Levi answered, eyes cold and unyielding as he stared down at the quivering pig. He was curled up in Eren’s lap like a cat, lazy sprawl almost misleading of the danger he oozed. Almost. Perhaps if he hadn’t been on Eren’s lap; perhaps if they weren’t seated on what Eren called his throne; perhaps if they were different people. They weren’t. It was only the hand in his hair, the arm wrapped around his stomach that kept Levi in place. He knew the rules.

Eren hummed, intentionally drawing out his decision just to let the man below them stew in his mistakes. He stroked Levi’s hair absentmindedly, strands silky beneath his fingers. When he had had his fun Eren caught Levi’s chin, tilting his face up to steal a deep kiss. “Make him suffer,” he said into Levi’s mouth, smile wicked and with a touch of the insanity that made him so dangerous.

Levi was out of Eren’s lap in moments, boots making low clicks against the concrete. He rolled his shoulders, lazy and purposeful as he circled the bound man. Levi scoffed, pulling the knife from his boot and cutting the bonds that kept the man in place.

He did not give him a chance to feel relief.

Tugging the rag out from the other’s mouth he pressed a finger to his own in a silent reprimand when he made to babble a plea for his life. “I’m going to give you some advice,” he said, low and deceptively gentle. “Run.”

Oh, Levi was Eren’s _favorite_ pet.

* * *

When the man is a barely distinguished mess on the floor, Eren calls Levi back. His pet would go on for hours if allowed, but the victim’s cries have died out with the loss of blood as well as his tongue and Eren is rather bored. Writhing just isn’t the same. “Well done,” he praised, brushing a bit of blood off of Levi’s cheek. Levi’s eyes are blown, breathing ragged and expression a bit dazed. Levi always got lost in torture. It was half of the reason why Eren had him take care of the rats.

Eren coaxed Levi back into his lap, feeling the slight shake of adrenaline in his limbs. Levi was docile and limp, a bit similar to how he was after Eren had broken him apart with hands and tongue--and sometimes knife--in their bed.

Levi was beautiful.

“That’s right, precious,” Eren murmured, as Levi’s eyes closed. “Just relax. You pleased me today.” He is not sorry for the way Levi jolts when he presses a hand between his legs. Levi high off torture and squirming in ecstasy is too good to pass up, regardless of the sorry excuse for a man slowly dying several feet away.


End file.
